Blooming passion
by Samtemplesangel
Summary: All right people have been writing Wyldon and Kel fanfics so I decided to write one to accept I did it differently: In my fanfic Wyldon is only a few years older than Kel story's better than the summary I promise R
1. Chapter 1

** Wyldon meets Keladry and doesn't remember her till hes a knight**

** Sorry if you dont like the age difference in this people but I dont care everyone of you makes him in his 30s or 50s and its getting on my nerves as well as one of my friends if you want them together make him younger like im doing!**

Wyldon's P.O.V

I stood on the upper deck looking at the darkened sky as the ship rose on some waves that were tall but got thrown back on waves bigger than them. My name is Wyldon of Cavall and we are on our way to the Yamani islands with a family of merchants. We are traveling on the sea in a ship called the Jade Dragon. I am nine years old with black hair and black eyes that people think change color with my mood. I've told everyone a thousand times they change with the lighting! I gritted my teeth and held onto the railing as a wave crashed into the ship. But then for some reason I couldn't feel the deck beneath my feet, and I knew I had been thrown off by the wave.

I flew through the air and hit the water hard enough that I felt searing pain shoot through my head as I blacked out. I floated in darkness until I felt something solid beneath my back and someone pushing on my chest. I thought I was dead until I opened my eyes and a little merchant girl was leaning over me her hazel eyes full of concern. Her eyes looked red and puffy as if she had been crying for a while before she saved my life. I was called out of the memory when my knight master Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's peak slammed his hand down onto the table to get my attention. I straightened my posture and focused my attention on him.

"I'm sorry my lord what were you saying?" I asked my face giving nothing away to the shame that burned beneath my skin.

"I said its time we started your jousting lessons again Wyldon, and after that you report to master Oakbridge for further etiquette training the yamani ladies arrive in a few years you need to know all you can." he replied with a sigh.

I groaned inwardly jousting lessons with my lord always ended up with me flat on the ground from Heart's back. But what was worse was having to report to master Oakbridge after for etiquette training. I got up and bowed to my knight master before walking out of his office and down to the stables of the king's own were all the owns horses were. I lead Heart out of his stall and brushed him. After Heart was ready for jousting I put my practice pads on and went to the jousting lane. I climbed into the tilting saddle I had for my warhorse and pumped my practice lance up and down to let him know that I was ready. One of the men from the own looked between the two of us then dropped his arm and ran for the sidelines. My knight master and I were going at each other with incredible speed, and for a moment I felt I had my position right and I brought my lance down at the same time he did. Then I felt the impact of his lance hitting my shield and I was popped from the saddle and I was flying through the air.

I twisted in time to slap the ground like we had been taught but got the air knocked out of me as I hit. I lay there winded trying to get air back into my lungs. Heart nudged my side and I sat up carefully and felt a dull ache in my left side from where my lords lance had hit my shield. Lord Raoul looked amused from my position on the ground. I got up with a stifled groan and climbed back into the tilting saddle and accepted my lance from one of the men of the own. I pumped it up and down three times and the man looked between the two of us and dropped his arm and ran for the fence. Lord Raoul and I charged at each other bringing our lances down in unison. Then once again I was air born. I twisted in mid-air again and slapped the ground driving the air from my longs once more.

"We shall call it quits for today Wyldon go and clean up then report to Master Oakbridge." ordered Raoul.

"Yes my lord." I said obediently decidedly ignoring his laughter.

I stood up and took hold of Hearts reins and lead him back to the stables. I cleaned and fed Heart. Put the tack away before going to the men's bathhouse, and stripped my clothes off before going to the pools and wading into the warm water. I soaked for a while before I washed and rinsed myself off. I climbed out of the water and got dried off before getting dressed in a clean tunic and breeches. I put my socks and boots back on then headed to the palace. I walked down the brightly lit corridor grumbling softly about having to go to master Oakbridge. When I felt a small body slam into me hard enough to make me lose my balance. I looked down with a scowl and froze. Staring back at me were familiar hazel eyes but this time no longer red and puffy.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you." said the page.

"Its all right I should have watched where I was going." I replied.

The page looked back and stiffened. I looked up and almost scowled seeing Joren of Stone mountain and his friends Zahir ibn Alhaz, Vinson of Genlith, and Garvey of Runnerspring. They were notorious bullies. They stopped the minute they saw me talking to the page in front of me. Then Vinson nudged Garvey with his elbow grinning. I finally let my scowl through and Vinson froze.

"Why are you talking to the girl eh Wyldon?" asked Joren with a sneer.

"What are you talking about Stone mountain? I don't see a girl I see a page who has more manners than you lot." I responded dryly.

The page looked at me and I thought I saw amusement in his eyes.

"That's a girl in front of you Wyldon. The first female page." spat Vinson.

"She still has more manners than you lot Genlith now get out of my sight." I snapped.

Joren and his friends turned and walked away muttering to themselves. I looked at the page again and saw that they were right the page's hair was longer than normal other than Jorens. I eyed the page and sighed. What had I gotten myself into?

"Thank you for saving me my name is Keladry of Mindelan." said the page.

"Your welcome and as they said my name is Wyldon of Cavall." I responded.

"Your name sounds familiar. Have I met you before?" she said.

I shrugged then and told her I had to go see Master Oakbridge. I said goodbye to Keladry and made my way to Master Oakbridge's classroom. I knocked on the door and went in when I heard him say 'enter'. I kept my face impassive as he scowled.

"I suggest you go find the page Keladry of Mindelan her father is the ambassador to the Yamani Islands." he said.

I bowed and left to find Keladry again. I knocked on Keladrys door to her room. I waited for a moment before knocking again. When the door didn't open I turned with a sigh and made my way back to the owns sleeping quarters. It was going to be a while before I could go to see if Keladry was in her room again because the own got called out that night. I rode on the mare, my knight master had given me with Cavall's Heart on a lead. As we rode I thought about what Vinson had told me. I didn't mind having female knights not after seeing the lioness fight. I had also witnessed the queen fight in the immortals war a year before I became a squire. I thought about the look in Keladrys eyes when I told them that I didn't care if she was a girl or not. I felt like I knew page Keladry but I wasn't sure if I did or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Own and I spent a good six months on the road fighting spidrens, hurrocks, and killer centaurs while helping villagers and immortals alike. We were a great distance from Corus when we got called back to a village near the city; apparently they had a spidren problem that they hadn't thought to mention to us when we rode through the village six months earlier.

It was raining when we reached the village. We couldn't track the spidrens in this weather, so my lord Raoul said we'd do it the next day when it was supposed to be sunny. After being told firmly by Raoul that he would care for his own horses and that I should care for _my_ own, I stayed in the stables to brush mine down. He knew I would have argued had it not been wet and cold, as well as miserable. I shook my head ruefully at how well my knight master had gotten to know me in such a short time.

Within minutes, I had my horses brushed and dried off from the rain and my tack and equipment cared for. I headed inside as quickly as I could to rest and prepare for the next day. The moment I entered my room, I headed for the hot bath that was waiting, stripping quickly before climbing into the water.

_Ah, that's nice. _I leaned my head back on the edge of the tub and stayed in the water until it began to cool. Scrubbing thoroughly, I got all six months-worth of grime off my body before getting out and drying off. I slipped into my loincloth and breeches before climbing into bed, curling up happily.

It was rare that I dreamed while I slept, but this time I had one of my strangest dreams yet. It was of the day I fell off the boat and nearly drowned. The little merchant girl I'd met oddly resembled page Keladry of Mindelan.

Within moments I was sitting up in bed wide eyed, sweating, and chest heaving. I didn't like remembering the day I'd nearly drowned, and having it come back in a dream made my life worse by far. I groaned and plopped back on the bed and closed my eyes. Trying to go back to sleep for me is nearly impossible, but this time I think my mind gave me a break, because sleep found me quickly.

The next morning found me in an irritable mood and no one could get me to come out of it, not even the Own's joker, Domitan of Masbolle. I picked at the breakfast of thin porridge that was ladled out and spoke very little, if at all.

Now, as we followed a local trapper in pursuit of the spidrens, I could hear voices in the distance as well as the sound of hooves.

"My lord, there are people up ahead." I said to Raoul.

"You're right, Wyldon. I can hear them, too." he replied.

It was at that moment that I heard the palace training master's voice up ahead. I sighed with relief that it wasn't an enemy, as I was still too exhausted from last night. Fighting first thing in the morning was not something I could handle, especially after waking up half way through the night and then being woken again hours later by my knight commander dumping water on me.

I remained silent as we rounded the bend, and I swear in Mithros name that my breath was nearly punched out of my chest the moment I caught sight of page Keladry.

I wasn't surprised to see her with the pages, though I _was_ surprised to see her riding the meanest of all the horses in the palace stables.

In my moment of astonishment, Dom took it upon himself to snap me out of it. I felt his grip on my stirrup and I pulled my boot free in time for him to lift it and hit him in the chest with it sharply. Dom toppled from his saddle and half the pages started snickering. I could already tell that this was going to be a bad day.

"Wyldon, why'd you do that to poor Dom?" Raoul inquired, truly curious.

"He tried to knock me from my saddle, my lord." I replied.

There was laughter from one of the pages. When Raoul and I turned to look at the page, I had to take a second look at Dom, then back at the page. Other than the eye color and the widow's peak, they looked alike, and I mentally groaned. _I don't need another Dom in my life at the moment_…

I was about to ask the page to stop laughing when I nearly choked on my own laughter. Page Keladry's destrier bit the pages pant leg, with a good bit of his leg as well. The page let out a yelp and Keladry had to convince the horse to let him go.

The training master and Lord Raoul were talking a short distance away, and when they returned, I nearly dropped dead with the words that left my knight masters lips.

"All right lads, listen up: the pages will be coming with us on this hunt. The more eyes we have, the easier this search will be."


End file.
